


I'm No Angel

by pieandart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieandart/pseuds/pieandart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samulet is gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm No Angel

Dean pulled Sam’s hair in the kiss and Sam reached to pull him by their necklace. The one Sam had given him so long ago. The one Dean never took off. Sam’s hand pulled on Dean’s shirt, slightly desperate when he didn’t feel it. 

Dean had given it to Cas. 

He let his hand fall to Dean’s waist, not wanting his big brother to know how he felt. He pulled away from the steamy kiss.

“Dean I…I’m tired. Let’s just get to sleep, ok?”

“Uhm, su-sure, Sammy. I didn’t know you were tired, sorry.” Dean huffed lightly onto Sam’s neck.

Sam pulled away entirely and went to the bathroom, locking the door behind him and letting his body sink to the floor. He would never be as good as Castiel.


End file.
